1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to image processing, and more particularly to a visual discrimination model for single image applications.
2. Description of Related Art
A visual discrimination model (VDM) is used to predict the visibility of differences between two similar images. Typically, one of those images is a high-quality reference and the other is the same image after processing, for example, an enhancement or degradation of the visual quality of the image or an enhancement or degradation of the image to affect the ability of an observer to perform some type of visual task, e.g., signal detection, classification, or quantification. The discriminability of two images can be determined using models of human vision, such as a Visual Image Quality Metric (VIQM) model, that account for the processing of visual stimuli in spatial frequency and orientation channels, the variable sensitivity of the visual system to spatial frequency, and the effects of luminance and contrast masking on image perception. The output of these models is in units of Just-Noticeable Differences (JNDs), where one JND corresponds to a 75% probability that a human observer comparing two images multiple times would correctly detect the differences.